People doing exercises, such as, bicyclists, hikers, rowers, racers, walkers, and other athletes, frequently utilize what are known as “personal hydration systems” to maintain adequate hydration while engaging in their respective activities. Other individuals may also benefit from such a hydration system, such as construction workers, etc. These personal hydration systems typically have a bag-like fluid reservoir (e.g., a bladder) that is carried in a back or waist-mounted pack. A long, flexible hose is connected to the reservoir at one end and terminates at a mouthpiece at the other end. The hose is long enough to allow the mouthpiece to be carried in the user's mouth to enable the user to draw or suck water from the reservoir at will.
A personal hydration system may be subject to substantial jostling due to body movement of a user while the user is engaging in an activity (e.g., running, biking, hiking, etc.). As a result of this jostling, hydration liquid contained within a fluid reservoir of the personal hydration system is subject to forces to move about actively (e.g., slosh). Slosh of hydration liquid may exert forces on the fluid reservoir and may cause the fluid reservoir to move about actively on the user's body. Further, slosh of hydration liquid in the fluid reservoir may create unpleasant noises when the user is exercising.
The use of baffles to create smaller areas of volume within a larger space in order to reduce liquid movement has been used in oil tankers and other large cargo ships. The lower volume and square area available for liquid movement decreases the disturbance impact from the moving liquid.